Aspects of Right and Wrong
by Regina Bianca del Mare Azzurro
Summary: Summary: They know it is wrong, but it just feels so right. It’s their prom night, the night is magical, and the attraction is natural. A Sharpay and Ryan oneshot, songfic. Twincest warning.


**Aspects of Right and Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in HSM or the song Love Changes Everything. The first belong to Disney, the second to Andrew Lloyd Weber and his musical, Aspects of Love. The plot is mine though. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Summary: They know it is wrong, but it just feels so right. It's their prom night, the night is magical, and the attraction is natural. A Sharpay and Ryan one-shot, songfic. Twincest warning.**

_Love, love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky  
Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die  
Love, can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

Alone she is, leaning gently towards the wall, her eyes fixed in the glass of martini she holds delicately. Her beautiful gaze is sad, as she is trying not to stare at the couples who are swinging in the dance floor. She nervously drinks a sip, and then fixes her silky hair with her right hand. Unconsciously, she adjusts her foot to the soft, subtle tune, feeling the music and the need to react strongly to it. When she realizes her fingers are taping, over the glass, she regains consciousness and stops abruptly.

He doesn't dance either. There is not need to, when he can observe her, from the other side of the room. Unnoticed he passes, the only thing he wishes for is to disappear in her large, honey eyes he constantly tries to decipher. Those eyes can be as sharp as crystal, as deep as the ocean, as frozen as snow and as expressive as the music. He longs to learn their secret, a mystery so close and yet so far away.

It is wrong, it is definitely wrong, and he knows it but to Ryan Evans, his sister Sharpay is the perfect being. Her luxurious blond hair that falls gracefully over her shoulders, her unique smile, her long, pale neck that contrasts her pink, rosy cheeks make his heart tremble when he passes near her. The way this azure, flowing dress flatters her transforms her into something divine into his eyes. But, there is more to that. It is the way she embraces him, the soft way she talks to him, their mutual understanding that make him tremble. It's the way she sings, the way she acts, the way she dances, that make him wish they were partners for real, not only in the theatre.

She is still, there in the other corner of the huge hotel room, where the East High senior prom is being organized. Ryan cannot see her melancholic. Her wide stare feels him with guilt and remorse. He wants to hold Sharpay in his arms, protect her from the world, and join her in her solitude. After all they are one. They are twins. He is her and she is him. They are mirrors that reflect and absorb the same light coming from the same source, the bond they share.

He takes the first step. It is difficult but once he steps toward her, he finds it natural to continue. They are connected, like two bright stars in the night sky. He feels attracted to her, like she has them under a spell. The magnetic force of their shared dreams pulls them together. He is close to her now, maybe too close. She notices him and smiles. As he touches her hand, he feels tingles down his spine. From her eyes, he can tell that she feels the same. Her eyelids are playful and her gaze is fixed to the ground. She leaves that glass of martini and she puts her free hand over his shoulder.

_Love, love changes everything  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, love changes everything  
Pain is deeper than before  
Love will turn your world around  
And that world will last forever  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Brings you glory, brings you shame   
Nothing in the world will ever be the same_

They both wonder, how can that be? They are siblings, it is not morally acceptable. As they move towards the dance floor, their bodies come closer, paying their tribute to the slow tune. Their lives had been perfect, the typical examples of beautiful, successful people. Was their love the price they had to pay? It wasn't so hard, they both thought. Sharpay closed her eyes and gave herself to Ryan's lead. He smiled, because he knew he had conquered her. Or was she that had conquered him?

He was the luckiest person in the whole room. Sharpay was not only gorgeous but stunning. He found it hard to believe that such a girl had no boyfriend she deserved. No, Troy, Chad, Zeke or Jason did not deserve this delicate beauty, this fragile perfection. Only he knew how to appreciate her as a whole, body, and soul. Only he knew who his sister really was. Only he could love her for that. He was part of her world and…

She was part of his world. Sharpay considered herself the most fortunate young woman. It was a shame really what other girls missed, the real Ryan. They thought he was gay or at least too flamboyant for their tastes, exactly as she seemed to be the Ice Queen. Little did they know… Little did everyone know! Sharpay gave into the temptation, her eyes full of lust and desire as she fell harmoniously in her brother's arms for a dance figure. She met his glowing eyes and caressed his hand.

Everyone was watching them as they turned and moved, their feet moving perfectly in the right positions. It was passionate, emotional and expressive. They were two, then they were twins, then they were one. They were giving each other their whole, swirling away in ultimate unison, showing the floor what really dance meant. Their classmates had stopped, giving them the ovation they deserved, alone now on the dance floor. Every stare, a mixture of jealousy and admiration, seemed fixed on the young couple.

They were flying now. They didn't care what the others had to say. Immortalizing their passion, they leaned closer and closer, knowing perfectly well that they had reached the point of no return. The music reached a crescendo, and at the highest note, their lips touched. Ryan caressed his sister hair in adoration, while she clung her perfectly manicured nails into his back. They kissed passionately, marking an innuendo to an improvised dance. Or wasn't it improvised? Weren't they expecting this moment for a long, long time?

_Off into the world we go  
Planning futures, shaping years  
Love (comes in) and suddenly all our wisdom disappears  
Love makes fools of everyone  
All the rules we made are broken  
Yes love, love changes everyone  
Live or perish in its flame  
Love will never, never let you be the same  
Love will never, never let you be the same_

Those who had been staring in awe, started to mutter several things in secret. The Evans twins, deeply unaffected and indifferent, went their way out of the prom, to the cold breeze of the night. This beautiful porch was far away from all gossip and indiscreet stares. It was dark, and the starlight revealed dreams that remain hidden in the course of the day. Once again, Ryan hugged his sister protectively and she closed her eyes, devoting herself to his subtle touch.

He didn't want to hurt her, so he proceeded with caution. He unbuttoned the back of her dress, to reveal the alabaster sensitive skin. He kissed it with the corner of his lips and he moved downwards. Sharpay let herself enjoy all those little acts of adoration and took no initiative. She only smiled, giving her brother a deep and meaningful look. She was ready and he was ready. The wind sang slowly, moving through the trees. The moon covered the young lovers in silver light.

He could smell her perfume and she could listen to the thudding of his heart. There was no one else but them; it had only been them all along. An electrifying feeling shocked Ryan, as he realized the flesh he was touching was way too familiar. A cunning hue crossed Sharpay's eyes, as the face of her brother reflected, like a mirror, her very own lust. It was more than that, though. It was love in its more idolized form, brotherhood, friendship, and now partnership, in the very meaning of the word. It was their aspect of love.

It was wrong, but it felt right. The partners in drama and life gave another soft kiss, beaming with forbidden pleasure. Enjoying every single second of it, their bodies craved for contact. They did not know how they could explain or get out of this later. They didn't care. The moment was theirs and there was no regret, no woe, no remorse. Neither Sharpay nor Ryan could interpret the magic. They only knew that their life was about to change forever. Nothing in the world would ever be the same.


End file.
